


5 days and in between

by AGirlAngela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 在寂静的深夜里，绿光下的金发少年在放声大唱。琴声由缓慢悠扬转为跌宕起伏，沙哑的声音由娓娓道来似的倾诉变成不顾一切的嘶吼。Sebastian不敢眨眼睛。
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账。友情向（？）  
> 各种腹诽出没ooc（？）咩哈哈

Day 1  
一直在施与，忽然就不知道怎么承受了。

Sebastian最喜欢看别人展露笑容。他的同理心相当发达，小时候看逃学少年失足少女的电视采访常常跟着泪流满面。大学那会儿跟一群朋友出去玩，还干过类似在别人汽车顶上留一个包好的礼物这样的事。

当年不像现在。要放在今天，人看到不明物体就觉着是炸弹，他们也该进了局子好几百回了。可在那时候，那些神色疲惫的男男女女总是狐疑地拿起那张写着“嘿，辛苦了”的卡片，拨开那些系着彩球的白绳子，一脸呆相。要是车主人是个推着婴儿车或者带孩子的年轻女子那就再好不过了。他们眼看一个大人和一个小孩露出同样奇异的神色，女孩被生活压弯的脊背一下子挺得直直的，倦意一扫而空。他们躲在暗处，骄傲得不行。

他对着底下高楼林立间蚂蚁一样的人和流水一样的车子发呆。  
这是个惊吓多于惊喜的时代。

他一回神发现自己又想跑偏了，遂定了定神。

云端餐厅的座位全沿着落地窗排布，左手边，整个城市尽收眼底。中央公园的绿地和曼哈顿中央商务区的摩天大厦隔着一条马路在分庭抗礼。

这里可是纽约啊纽约，我的主场！淡定淡定。他把刚刚菜单上看到的比外头贵了八倍不止的汤力水抛到脑后，舔了舔下唇。抬了抬眼。

桌上的水晶烟灰缸折射的彩色光线打在那个人完美的侧脸上。  
他果不其然又被闪瞎了。

“这里是我朋友介绍的，我从来没来过。”  
对面的人笑出一口白牙，又咬了大一勺抹茶蛋糕放到自己嘴里。

哪有人吃饭先吃甜品？而且这个蛋糕他也有，刚刚尝了一口，齁得他差点咬到自己舌头。

最重要的是，对面可是Chris Evans啊Chris Evans！那个全名偶像帅到人神共愤的当红黄金炸子鸡！

他妈昨天特意吩咐他一定要要到人签名，他出门之前犹豫了一下，往书包里塞了个空白笔记本，但他完全找不出拿出来的时机啊真要命。

“嘿。”Chris指了指旁边玻璃窗。  
“真像坐在云端一样啊你不觉得吗。”  
Sebastian反应了好一会儿才弄明白他说什么。玻璃隐约倒映出了两个人的身影，配上外头的鸟瞰图，好像两个人真的坐在飘浮在城市上空的一朵云上。  
这景象让他愣了会儿，漫无边际地想到，他们80楼倒也没白上。  
他在中间还吞了好几口口水才让耳朵里气压压迫的感觉消失掉。

他下意识看了一眼对面，发现那个人眼睛亮得像刚到迪士尼乐园的小朋友，一脸兴奋地往外面瞧，过会儿又掏出手机对准玻璃，过后眉头又皱了起来。

啊，反光。

“给我吧。”  
Sebastian接过手机，通过镜头看着那个人傻笑的样子。

队一片场，Chris最爱挺着八块腹肌的完美身材挤到他身边来，紧紧挨着他站着，拍拍他的肩膀或者揉一把他的头发。Chris偶尔一拍还拍到他胸口，弄得他虎躯一震，整个人都要不好了，但在他强大的气场压迫下，最终只是抬了抬眉毛。  
Chris最爱搂着他对旁边的工作人员讲，嘿，这可是这个星球上最甜的小孩。

此刻，镜头里的Chris整张脸像涂了层蜜一样。  
喂，说好的行走的荷尔蒙呢。

到底谁甜啊。

Chris对他很好，真的很好，他受宠若惊。但正因为如此他常常有一种类似被人压制着的不自在的感觉。可能有时候，一直做着不求回报地付出着的一方，忽然就不懂得怎么接受别人的好意了。

他捧着手机忽然就释然了。这种什么都写在脸上的人，有什么好怕的？难不成是男性尊严受到刺激？那就化悲痛为力量，回家健身去吧。较个什么劲？

他把手机还给Chris，整个人就放松多了，两个人很快就聊开了。

他们第n次因为一个笑料笑趴在桌上，Chris端起橙汁喝了一口半途又差点因为他一句吐槽呛着。  
笑够了，Sebastian往后靠在椅背上缓着，想到，以后怕是没什么机会和这位明星先生见面了。

常言道，在你的鸡下的蛋没孵出来之前，别把它们算在你的鸡仔里。  
知足才能常乐。不作过分的期待，每一次的好运就成了上天的眷顾。时刻降低最低幸福标准是他的生活准则加长寿秘诀。  
就像他最爱的《搏击俱乐部》里讲的那样，生活的唯一方式，是不抱任何期待。  
虽然有合约在身，他并不觉得他会参演《美国队长》续集，毕竟都掉冰川里去了，而后面的故事谁也说不准，全看漫威高层。

他不愿给自己过大的压力，有活最好，没有倒也自在清闲，自己努力找工作就是了。

诶怎么像一夫多妻制下的牺牲品，默默等待皇帝或是苏丹临幸的后宫某妃子之类。  
这种时刻就是要心态好啊心态好。

《美国队长》这部片子本身不错，但其实不怎么考验演技。他扮演的角色前半期是个浪荡却有正义感的花花公子，后期是个忠诚的基友，完美的绿叶，要衬的就是那变高变强变帅的队长这只大红花。

Chris一进棚大家就会进入如痴如狂的状态，光线都会亮一点。演卡特的英伦玫瑰Hailey私下也是个很有范儿的女强人，面对Chris时也像打了鸡血一样。  
Sebastian自认为不算迷弟，但不得不承认，在他眼里，Chris走过来的时候头上确实顶了两个字：跪下。Kneel before the general.他也忍不住为了他的将军（队长）抛头颅洒热血了。

不过这电影一上映，他保不齐会被朋友们笑死。  
他一想起那一段断桥上的戏就头疼。  
他一脸你死了我绝不独活的表情，他自己演的时候是正常的兄弟生死情，落在有心嘲讽的损友眼里大概就要问“他跳过来你们怎么能不啵一个？导演，差评！”。

但他不后悔认识这个人。  
他往周围看了一眼。  
吧台上做了个白发的欧洲人，在他们来之前好像就在了，正一口一口抿酒。  
周围有情侣，有四口之家，也有一对身穿polo衫拿着单反相机对着外面一阵狂拍的基友。  
他的目光回到面前的人笑盈盈的脸上，还是习惯性地低了低眼，不忍，不对，是不敢直视他蔚蓝色的眼睛。

他脸上竟然有颗痣啊。

“你，”Sebastian说，“能给我签个名儿吗？”

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直在施与忽然不知道怎么承受了，翻译：  
> 一直做温柔攻，忽然就不知道怎么做受了（大雾）  
> 咩哈哈


	2. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账。友情向（？）  
> 各种腹诽出没ooc（？）

In between

掉下飞机落入冰崖竟然还能卷土重来。

经纪人打电话跟他讲你即将成为世上最大威胁，行走的大规模杀伤性武器。  
他呛到了水。

他读了一遍剧本，发现DC的不论，要是真能拍出来，这大概会是他看过最精彩的超级英雄电影。

Day 2

Chris说Sebastian简直像他的家人。

Chris不过比他大个一岁，却老做出一副大哥相，他也是很无奈。  
他“大哥”趁拍戏的空档跟着他到他房车里来，Chris不能脱那身不止一个意义上火辣的装扮，下午还有拍摄计划，衣服一脱要再穿上可就花时间了。他热得狂伸舌头，像一条笨狗。Sebastian给他一把扇子，Chris一边扇着一边跟他吐槽自己一副里头汗津津不说还有一股发霉的味道。  
“我现在不如一只在男生宿舍床底躺了三年的袜子。”

Sebastian今天正好没戏份，穿了件T恤在一旁幸灾乐祸。  
日头很晒，他帮Chris把窗帘拉下来一点。  
超级英雄先生还处在高度亢奋状态，在房间里唱起了美声。  
“什么鬼？”  
“迪士尼《小美人鱼》你没看过？”  
“.…..”  
他半好笑地听Chris唱王子啊我的王子，顺手给他倒了一杯水，又从冰箱里拿出点冰块扔了进去。

拍摄地点总是不停地变更，他们每离开一个地点都要光顾当地的酒吧，嗨一把，留一点儿风流名声再扬长而去。  
这一天正好又是“最后一天”。

Sebastian对于集体活动不是特别热衷，对于不熟的人他比较喜欢一对一的交流，一扎堆他就找不着北也找不着话题，经常落单。  
混熟了倒是很乐意一群死党出去闯天下，脸往哪个方向转对上的都是玩得好的交情深的，幸福像花儿一样。  
他朋友戏称之为逐个击破，一朵朵采花采得后宫三千佳丽，他大喊冤枉。  
有个女性朋友问他是不是没安全感，不肯把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。  
他也说不大清。  
他只是喜欢他用心交到的朋友们，喜欢他们每一个人。  
很喜欢很喜欢。

再怎么说，“最后一天”这一聚他还是要到场的。  
他们进了酒吧楼上的私人包场，很宽敞的地方，和轰趴别墅差不离。  
他们该喝喝该跳跳，音乐开得很大声，舞场四角的灯光是旋转着变换色彩。

他在边上找了张桌子坐下，自以为躲到了阴影里该安全了，还是由很多人涌过来和他碰杯聊天。他觉得这一晚上赤橙黄绿青蓝紫所有颜色的酒都被他喝过不止一轮。

他被一股大力扯着站了起来，他发现自己不知什么时候趴在桌上睡着了。他看了看周围，全是四仰八叉呼呼大睡的男男女女。他定了定神，前面抓着他的人走得有点磕碰，身形微微一晃又正了回来，大概酒也没全醒。

Chris径直把他拉到了角落里一架钢琴前面，一屁股坐在椅子左边，拍了拍右边示意他跟着坐下。Chris在钢琴上架起了手机，点开录音。  
他含糊着嘟哝，“我给你唱一首歌”。  
说话间手指就压到了琴键上，像模像样地边弹边唱起来。

Sebastian酒醒了大半。  
这个健身猛男内里是个童心未泯的迪士尼发烧友这件事他早就见怪不怪了，每天哼哼哈嘿着格斗，回家还要看文艺片他也愿意归结为东海岸长大的男孩们总是有一颗纯净细腻的心。  
但他特么竟然还会弹钢琴？  
三观尽毁。

酒吧音乐早就停了，灯光是绿色的，像小时候蒙住夜光手表从手指缝间看到的那种人造荧光。  
在寂静的深夜里，绿光下的金发少年在放声大唱。琴声由缓慢悠扬转为跌宕起伏，沙哑的声音由娓娓道来似的倾诉变成不顾一切的嘶吼。  
Sebastian不敢眨眼睛。

他听着听着觉得这辈子没有听过比这还要悲伤的歌了。  
他漫无边际地想到断了翅徒劳地在琴盖上挣扎的蝴蝶，黄底黑纹的翅膀一开一合。他想到路边抛锚被遗弃的卡车。他还想到安安静静地坐在一辆黑色轿车后座上的女子。她穿着婚纱，婚纱外头套了件黑色外套，眼睛是死的，黑洞洞的毫无生气，像个被小孩忘在草地上的瓷娃娃。  
他想起小时候在电视上看的那些个逃学少年失足少女。

恍惚间他突然非常害怕，于是走向了那个车里的女孩子，拉住了她的手。  
“妈。”  
那个女孩儿眼睛有了光。  
她一把把他抱起来。  
她的声音从头顶传来。  
“别看我们这样，心也都是肉长的。”  
他一回神，Chris正唱到最后一句。接下来又是安静的弹奏。  
他全身都疼，心脏尤其是。他急忙吞回了溢到嘴角的呜咽。

他的手臂碰着Chris的，身体随着他的动作轻轻抖动。  
他想我可不能哭啊不能哭，我的一世英名——

Sebastian贴着Chris坐了一会儿，觉着没事了。

In between  
他后来收到一段录音。  
它静静躺在他手机里，很偶尔的，会被他拿出来听一听。

首映礼上，他从身后记者团的一阵接一阵的惊呼声中判断出这会是一部非常成功的电影，一定能取得票房和口碑的双丰收。

他看到大荧幕上史蒂夫走近美国队长博物馆，站到一个黑白的小屏幕前。  
博物馆天花板上头的录音机在放，队长和他忠诚的战友巴基在战前就已经相识，他们无论在学校操场上还是战场上都是孟不离焦焦不离孟云云，他一句都没听进去。

因为那个小屏幕上放的，是他们俩在片场聊天的视频。  
镜头里的根本不是队长和巴基，而是Chris和Sebastian，他们当时根本不知道摄像机还在转，Chris在跟他讲自己昨天回家脱了衣服发现一身的淤青，堪比德州农场的母牛。他笑到岔气。

他盯着画面上两个亲昵地靠在一起大笑的身影，整个人像坠入了冰窖里头，出了一身虚汗。  
他下意识看了一眼隔了几个座位的Chris，那人冲他调皮地眨了眨眼睛，那叫一个天真无邪。

这个搞不清楚状况的傻逼。

过不多久公关和经纪人相继打电话给他，他们没说完他就打断了他们：“我知道。别担心，我心里有数。”

他把手机拿在手里转了半天，到底没舍得把那首歌删掉。

他想，大不了，我以后不听就是了。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想象一下桃总坐在钢琴前，张口就来：让我们红尘作伴活得潇潇洒洒～
> 
> [Chris's piano song-How to save a life by the Fray](https://music.163.com/song/19558690/?userid=100970470)


	3. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账~腹诽ooc（？）
> 
> For @松枝悠闲  
> 想到你还给我评论了，想想还是赶在开学前把它写写完吧！
> 
> @Madness Is Our Way to Go  
> 下面一个完结篇给你哈哈哈
> 
> 文章不过一点碎碎念，但我们共有了小小的一段时空，一同仰望过某些人（cp），想想还是好幸福

Day 3-4  
那个几乎没有过通信记录的号码忽然发了一条短信息过来。  
“困机场！无酒店！地址！”  
Sebastian通过不止一种途径再三确认了这确实是那个人的号码（当时没存错了一个数字？），才发了自己地址过去。  
他随后打电话给门口的保安交代了一声。

他左右环顾了一下，蓝色调的一室两厅，勉强能看。AV收在衣柜倒数第二个抽屉里，check。他贴着玻璃看了看外头的夜景。高高低低的写字楼无一例外灯火通明，商店街、矮矮的住宅区和车流夹杂期间。他记得gone girl里面说过，大家拥入纽约，最后却挤进一个个小小的方格里苟且。但你一出门，就能感受到大都市的魅力。

他在学校里谈过一个从小地方出来的女友。她说过，城市再美，它也不是你的。Sebastian倒觉得自己是纽约的一部分，哪怕是一个不足为道的一部分。她后来回家乡去了，他们现在依然还会通通电话谈谈彼此如今大相径庭的生活。

门铃响了。

他开了门，门口赫然是一个说唱歌手或者在逃的劫匪。来客从头到脚裹得严严实实，墨镜、毛线帽、围巾、冲锋衣，武装到了牙齿。  
一路而来，半生风雪。  
Chris隔着围巾对着他嘟哝，纽约差劲透了哥们儿。  
Sebastian哈哈笑着上前去，给了他一个熊抱。

Chris定了明天上午的飞机。Sebastian给了他一条毯子和一个枕头让Chris做沙发客。谁叫他没客房呢，纽约可是寸土寸金的呀！

他转身进厨房，Chris说你的待客之道地主之谊呢？过来，陪我坐会儿。  
Sebastian从冰箱里拿了6-pack，六罐装的啤酒过来供这尊光临寒舍的大佛。  
他们本来想看个电视，却发现Sebastian那落了一层灰的电视机早就寿终正寝，打开就显示蓝屏，怎么搞它都一动不动。Chris说你这就是一摆设啊是拿乐高拼的吧。  
Sebastian一边抱怨这年头谁还看电视，一边跑到电视跟前去捣鼓，觉得冷汗都要下来了。Chris在这儿，他也不是全然不紧张的。

最后他们决定把Chris的戴尔电脑摆在茶几上看电影。Steve Mcqueen导的《羞耻》，由Fassbender主演，Chris说这样一个好演员，他演的片子我能连看一晚上。故事发生在纽约，倒也是应景。  
他们纯洁地不能再纯洁地看各种床戏乃至3p。整部电影偏冷色系，非常现实和阴郁，那些裸露的身体只让人觉得悲伤。  
他们静静地看完，间或交换一两句类似于Fassbender演技真赞，或者是，这里配乐加分，节奏真好，Mulligen这一段看得人心都要碎了之类的评语，像两个严肃得不能再严肃的影评人。

最后Brandon从自杀未遂躺在医院的妹妹那里走出来，从喉咙深处憋出一句God！之后坐在清晨空无一人的大街上大哭的那一段，Sebastian又一次随着镜头里的人落下泪来。像他小时候面对无数个逃学少年失足少女那样，又像他如今面对那一个个看他两眼就忍不住呼吸困难甚至热泪盈眶的粉丝那样，他心底泛起对于自己、以及对他人难以抑制的怜惜。  
生活既是一份上天的眷顾，也同样是一份苦难和考验。每一个人都在努力，尽管很多情况下他们都不被注意。  
Chris在这时候突兀地转过脸来。Sebastian能够清晰地觉察到自己在那个人的视线中流下了一滴泪。但他看得入迷，实在懒得去擦。他想，这大概也没什么好羞耻的。

Chris合上电脑以后，Sebastian开了罐啤酒递过去，问他，当时那首How to Save a Life，背后有寓意吗？  
Chris说，那天是我一个朋友的忌日。  
接下来，Chris给他讲了一个小故事。  
在故事里，他是进行心理疏导的志愿者，面对着一个可爱的十几岁少年。那个男孩是他要帮助的病患。  
他每周去一次心理健康中心和那个孩子聊天谈心，给他带好吃的好玩的，把那个孩子当弟弟一样的疼爱。  
那个孩子有时不肯说话，偶尔却会停不下来，怨天怨地，再自怨自艾，但每次发泄过后心情都会平静一些。一开始他觉得无力，但在男孩开口说话之后又有了信心。他觉得男孩敞开了心扉，就一定不会有事了。在之后的疗程里，他毫不怀疑，男孩的情况在变好。  
他有一天冷不丁接到一个电话，说那个孩子自杀了。  
他五雷轰顶，整整一周的时间吃不下东西。  
所以，他有时候非常想知道How to save a life。

Sebastian说，我要跟你讲讲另一个故事。  
他说，有一个男孩，和Brandon的妹妹一样，小时候在手臂上划下过一道道深深浅浅的痕迹。这些伤口离动脉有一定的距离，可见他并不是想寻死。他只是难受得只能通过这样一种方式来处理。像壁虎断尾求生一般，他相信，他通过自残杀死了先前的自己，重生成了一个全新的样子。就好像心上的污垢被洗干净，他可以重新做人了。  
他后来学会了用其他的方式完成这种洗礼。他偶尔跑到楼顶阳台上，想象自己一跃而下，或是展翅高飞。他放学路上故意多坐好几站在一个还未开发的荒地下车，然后走到远方去。  
他一次次举行着死亡仪式。  
只为生活下去。  
Sebastian对他说，人，总得学会自救的。别人再怎么努力，也救不了的。

Chris伸出手来，捏住了他的左手臂。Sebastian正好挽起了袖子，所以那只手捏在身上，捏在血肉上，又让他觉得身旁的人直接伸手捏住了他的心脏。  
嘿，Sebastian说。刚刚那个，可不是我的故事。  
Chris没说话，手指拂过Sebastian手腕往上一点点的地方。

第二天Sebastian被一阵“咚咚咚”吵醒，好像啄木鸟啄木的声音。  
他起床推开房门发现Chris穿了件白T恤和破牛仔裤在厨房忙碌，衣服和裤子裹住他强健的身材，背影性感得人神共愤，荷尔蒙气息爆棚。  
Sebastian有起床气，顶着满头黑线走到他背后。  
Chris在切西红柿，回头看了他一眼，说你家里的刀刃缺了个口子怎么不拿去换？  
Sebastian笑笑，发现Chris切好的西红柿片边上确实有个微妙的锯齿状切口。  
太懒了呗。要么榨汁？

最后两个人合力做出了一盘三明治，Sebastian从冰箱里拿出芥末酱和番茄酱。  
要哪瓶？  
两个都要。  
Sebastian帮他撩起面包一角，在里面画了两个上下重叠的十字，一个黄色一个红色。

他们上了53楼的天台，一跳跳上了高高的天台边沿。  
妖风吹起他们的衣袂和头发，他们鸟瞰着城市的全景，觉得世界在他们脚下。  
Sebastian想，哪天该和女孩来这儿闭着眼拥抱亲吻，想象下一秒就会坠落，死无全尸。  
他可从来没带人来过这儿。  
喂，Sebastian！  
Chris用下巴指了指前头。  
对面楼顶有一间灰白色的工作间，里头好像还有人值班。  
他们秒怂了，赶紧跳了下来。

Chris走的那天晚上，Sebastian坐在餐桌上吃速冻披萨，眼一花觉得厨房里站了个人。他走过去把早上落在外面的刀放回到架子上，回到桌前继续啃披萨。  
他心里想，唉，这说明哥吃的可不是饭，是寂寞。

In between

Chris生日前几天，Sebastian坐一个半小时的地铁跑到购物商城顶楼的KIDSLAND给他买了个小美人鱼手办，他在地铁上直骂自己傻逼。  
他气得出来以后买了个巨型的冰淇淋筒，狠狠咬了下去。

生日当天，他只发了个信息。Chris几乎立即就回了谢谢，附上很多生日现场的照片，中间夹了一条特别大只、长得特别喜感的狗的特写，后面紧跟着一条讯息。  
我的狗说，你要在就好了。  
他笑了笑，手一扫，把桌上的手办收回了抽屉。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题党：  
> one night in 纽约，  
> 狗男男约炮不成竟跳楼身亡  
> 小情侣天台殉情为哪般


	4. (完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账，友情向（？）  
> 各种腹诽ooc（？）
> 
> For @Madness is Our Way to Go
> 
> 赶在开学之前写完了oh yeah！

In between

认识Anthony简直是Sebastian那一年最开心的事情。  
那么多插科打诨间生出来的兄弟情让他觉得宣传期多累都是值得的，因为虽然累得半死，但唯一的身体不适是为Anthony的笑话笑得面部肌肉僵硬。

他有时候为了逗笑别人用力过猛，偶尔还会让别人有点难以招架，自己也收不回来，很是尴尬。但在黑人兄弟创造的轻松氛围下，他也开始露出自己最自然的状态从而获得更多人的喜爱。Sebastian内里其实是一个挺有趣的人。

Anthony还在一定程度上缓和了他和Chris之间的紧张感。  
把Chris当作“自己人”，还说了那么多掏心窝子的话后，Sebastian总是特别在意他“好不好”，是不是开心舒服。  
他又是那么尊敬Chris，这个一肩扛起美国队长系列的男人。他偶尔还有些愧疚，他想自己的付出和奉献，以及对这些电影的重视，并没有这个人多。  
他有些怜惜他。他随时准备在那个人坠落时接住他，但Chris似乎不大领情。

队三好多记者会上，记者问他们个人在现实生活中会支持哪一个队。Sebastian知道Chris很喜欢钢铁侠，但哪有人不支持自己的？他生怕Chris难堪，赶忙说我支持美队。  
结果Chris说，当然是钢铁侠了。  
毫不介怀灭自己威风，真是皇帝不急太监急。妈妈，这个人根本不按套路出牌！  
他总是上赶着去接应，却发现对方早在别的口子下了。Sebastian发现自己总是白担心，他很想护住这个孩子，但小孩在外头撒欢，根本不需要他。

当然，还有公关的千叮咛万嘱咐。

他也就渐渐和Anthony走得近些。

Day 5

队三最后一场亚洲宣传结束，Sebastian突然考虑到未来的就业问题。  
他很希望《黑豹》电影能出来，顺带交代一下冰柜里某老兵何去何从，但这件事谁也说不准，还是不要瞎指望了。

这三部曲他每一部都有出现，他也算载入“漫威”史册了。最重要的，是他对这些电影有回忆、有感情。一个演员不能要求更多了。

在亚洲宣传有个好，就是走在外头只要戴个墨镜，还是很少会被认出来的。他们在这些城市街头漫步时，可以享受作为一个普通人的、镁光灯之外的时光，难得清闲，乐得自在。

Sebastian沿着街边散步，看着街边一爿爿小店上面闪烁的方块字。他大部分都不认识，但能根据店里的情形猜测它们是什么意思。他刚好经过一家卖“包子”的店铺。他在网上搜过实物图，所以认得。想到这个国家的人给他的亲切昵称，他不禁失笑。

“嘿!”  
他转头，看到一个戴墨镜的魁梧帅哥骑在一只毛驴，不是，是一辆…scooter电动车上。  
WTF?!  
“上来吧我带你一会儿。”那人说话间拿手拍了拍后座。  
好一个送女朋友去上课的中学生。

“哪儿来的？”  
“偷来的。”  
“呵呵。”

他横着从左侧坐到了后座上。右胳膊伸出去揽住了前面人的脖子。  
“我嫌快就掐你。”  
“…”

Chris开始加速。周围的景色跟着晃了一下，然后飞快向后退去。  
五彩的灯和热热闹闹的店铺混着汽车喇叭声刹车声吆喝声构成一幅城市风情图。  
Chris在各种机动车非机动车和行人之间横冲直撞杀出一条血路。  
简直像坐碰碰卡丁车啊。

他在后座上百无聊赖地走神。  
他想起那天楼顶上喧嚣的风和站在旁边的Chris。  
他还记得今天在后台，Chris拉了他一下，又走到他前头，他后面是杂物间，他相当于被堵在一个梯子前面。  
Chris很高，站在跟前很有些压迫感。  
“你最近跟Anthony走得挺近的啊。”  
“啊，是。”  
沉默。  
接下来，Chris看着他的眼睛说，I really like you.  
他愣了下有点不知道怎么接。正当他想张口说点什么，Chris又说，  
And I really want you to like me.  
简直像幼儿园小朋友的对话啊。  
他心里发出一声几不可闻的叹息，还有点闷闷的钝痛感。  
像一朵垂在枝条上已然枯萎干瘪的花落下第一片花瓣，带着褐色斑点随微风轻巧地旋转着降落触地。提醒着观花人自己也在老去。  
他什么也说不出，只能说，I know.  
Chris看了他一会儿，拍拍他肩膀走了。

现在，他们磕磕碰碰地行驶在一个陌生但友好的城市。Sebastian的头正好到Chris的肩膀。他决定放飞想象，假装他们在一个漆黑的城市展开冒险，他们正飞向未知的远方，那里有天底下最为好玩和新奇的事物。在这个奇迹与希望之都，什么都有可能发生。  
听，前面不就有警铃声了嘛。  
这次我们该到哪儿去解决麻烦，超级英雄先生?

In between

Anthony发来贺电：生日快乐！并且配了一张图和一个惊恐脸。  
图是一张推特截图，上面是他和Chris在宣传期的合影，他拿着一张A4纸，上书All your wildest dreams will come true. 他一脸挑衅，手还搭在Chris身后的椅子上。  
Chris给配的文字是，Sebastian生日快乐，我还记得当年我是怎么帮你写完你大学毕业论文的。

他看着这张截图老半天没反应过来。  
老子上的哪个大学你知道？我写论文的时候还不知道您这位大侠在美国哪个角落吃香喝辣呢。

他想，难不成是宣传队三？这个论文是说史蒂夫和巴基？那你后面打个逗号写个巴基是会掉块肉还是怎样？而且前面生日快乐是给我的，这不是明摆了叫人误会吗？这个配图又是闹哪样？

他气不打一处来，给Anthony发了一条讯息。  
“队长黑化成黑帮老大我没意见，可人巴基是他马仔又不是他马子，他这特么是把老子当妞泡了？”  
别以为坐过你的车后座我就是你的女人啊有这么纯情的玩法吗。

Anthony立即回了一条：

“他想搞情况。”

他差点一口喷出来。  
Anthony又说，“我拒绝参与，珍爱生命，远离3p。”  
他深吸了一口气。他们真的不要惹他他发起火来自己都害怕。

他决定喝口水压压惊。  
他准备开冰箱拿矿泉水的时候经纪人来电话了，说新一部复仇者联盟的电影，会有冬日战士。  
他拿着水在厨房水槽前站了一会儿，手指轻轻弹着边沿。  
有个人在这儿切过水果，还嫌弃过他家的刀不好。

他想，那就明年见吧。

Epilogue

Chris发完推以后拿着手机发了好长一会儿呆。

Chris自己过生日的时候，party上在放NorahJones的Don’t know why，他差点跟着节奏和那句don’t know why I didn’t come对发来祝福、小他一岁的那个人问上一句，你干嘛不来？

他偶尔看Sebastian在insta上和基友互相表白，和Anthony勾肩搭背，一方面觉得刺眼，另一方面也暗搓搓希望陪在他旁边的是自己。  
没什么啊，他想，我也只是想想而已。

那天他喝醉酒弹琴，身边的人眼睛瞪得大大的，像只受惊的幼兽，却看得那么专注，好像生怕漏了手指的哪怕一点点轻微的跳动。  
这曲子他闭着眼睛都会弹，所以一直在看另一个人。  
他心里的焦躁就好似找到了出口，像泄洪一样被排挤和疏导出去了。

他觉得自己迄今受过的委屈、苦楚、耻辱，乃至犯下的罪孽和随之而来的痛悔都随着这股洪流流出去了。  
这话他当然不会和Seb说。

Chris在手里转了下手机，想，

明年见吧。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桃总把包子困在他和楼梯间，开口唱到:  
> I really really really really really really like you~  
> Do you want me, do u want me, do you want me too


End file.
